


风住尘香花已尽

by isaac_redbean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred Being the King of England, Consent Issues, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaac_redbean/pseuds/isaac_redbean
Summary: 愤怒。亚瑟想。他有什么资格愤怒。





	风住尘香花已尽

男人举着蜡烛，敲了敲那扇华丽的门。

没有人应声。他的敲打声回荡在昏暗的走廊里，被窗外的雨声掩盖。

他又抬起手。

风雨中摇曳的树影吻在他的脸上，出现，在下一瞬又消散。

门被推开。一缕光顺着门缝照了进去，渗进了厚实的地毯里，留下一片浅色的渍。

伏在案前的人没被那光吵醒。因为光是没有声音的，黑暗才有。他一头浅色的发支棱着，不服气地从臂弯里翘起。

阿尔弗雷德知道，那头卷发和其主人一模一样。一样的粗粝、固执，从来不会听命。木梳也好、油膏也好，谁都制服不了这头野兽般的金发。他不能，亚瑟也不能，只有他们自己能决定自己要怎么翘，怎么卷。

他的右手悬在亚瑟的头顶，似乎想去抚摸那头金发，却久久没有落下去。

因为他突然想起二人初识的场面。

记忆是世间最纯熟的骗子，将平淡的日子裹上蜜糖兜售，又将真正的峥嵘岁月磨了棱角，放在沾满了灰的昏黄玻璃后予以展示。

那个当初来看稀松平常的春日现在被绑上漂亮的红丝带，供在笼着玫色薄雾的案头，变得不再平庸。

阿尔弗雷德那时还只是王储，不喜欢读书，只喜欢骑着高头大马四处游荡。某个春日的下午他又从温莎堡溜出来，带着两个侍卫就跑到市郊。

伯克郡不同于伦敦，有着大片的林木和蓝天。年轻的王子朝着一个方向没有目的地策马，目光所及之处只有无边的森林和自由。

直到他面前出现了一个瘦小的身影。

少年人的脊梁骨总是挺得笔直的，面前这消瘦的大男孩也是如此。他脸上脏污一片，一头乱发像生命力旺盛的杂草一样朝各个方向翘起。

“ 你是谁？ ” 阿尔弗雷德坐在马上，居高临下地望着那个小个子。

然后他看见那双抬起的眼睛。那双眼睛是绿的，却不像绿宝石，也不像宫廷里豢养的异国猫咪 —— 那个人不是那种剔透娇贵，要放在丝绸盒子里的东西，也不是娇生惯养，整日坐在贵妇人腿上的动物。那双眼睛里盛着的是森林，是大海，是芜杂世界里凭着一股劲长出泥土的顽强藤蔓，是翱翔的海鸥，是自由。

那一眼看得阿尔弗雷德失了神。他当时并没有意识到亚瑟是什么样的人，只觉得是个长得好看的小乞丐。他当时不明白，但现在他明白了。

亚瑟从来就不是可以被圈养的人。但阿尔弗雷德偏偏就这么做了，他看着那只有着祖母绿眼睛的幼兽失了神，把他带回了宫城，以为自己能驯化他，以为把他洗干净，每日好吃好喝地养着，他就会变成自己的东西，会像被剪去翅膀的金丝雀一样乖乖地歌唱。他以为身为王储的自己无所不能了。

于是就成了现在这个样子。

阿尔弗雷德的手最终还是没有落在沉睡者的头顶，而是缓缓垂了下去。

一阵大风从敞开的窗里吹进来，挟带着湿润的水汽，拂起了法兰绒的窗帘。风的嘶吼响亮、孤独，在书房里荡然回响。那风分明带着雨，听上去却干涸得像沙漠里独自前行的旅人，像阿尔弗雷德的心。

趴在桌上的人醒了。

那张白净的脸上满是疲惫，眼角垂着，眼下青黑一片。他回过头，瞧见了身后的人，变了神情。

他张了张嘴似乎想要说话，但最终没有声音出来。

因为他知道为什么对方会在这里，而一清二楚的事情没有必要问出口。

亚瑟的眼里没有波澜，没有爱，也没有恨，双手却朝领口探去。

“ 你 ……” 阿尔弗雷德眉头紧了又松。他想质问他，想攥住他的肩胛狠狠地摇晃他，想用手缠着他的脖子、勒住他，但最终他什么也没有做，只是静静地看着对方手上的动作。

他看着亚瑟熟练地褪下衣物，最后不着一物地站在他的面前。年轻的王在他的面上搜寻，希望能看到欲望、不满、乃至仇恨。但什么都没有。那张漂亮的脸上什么情绪都没有。亚瑟平静得像一个任人摆布的木偶。

阿尔弗雷德凑上去吻他，吻得很用力，像是要把他的血肉扯下来，或是把自己的血肉撕碎了融进去。他直吻得对方喘不过气，才顺着脖颈吻下去，咬下去，留下一个又一个的带血的牙印。

亚瑟的身体很漂亮。早年的苦难留下了时刻戒备的习惯，故而哪怕居于深宫之中多年，他仍有着薄薄的肌肉。

可还是纤瘦。亚瑟的身板同当年想必没有太大变化，只是抽长了些。君王抚上他的腰侧，只觉得比上月还要单薄、纤窄，触上去甚至能感到肋骨支棱出来。

这个人在日渐消瘦。

阿尔弗雷德感到难过，但他能够强迫对方和自己做爱，却无法强迫对方每天感到快乐。他抬起头，却没想到会对上亚瑟的眼。

那双碧绿剪水瞳里空无一物，不光没有情感，甚至都没有映出他的面孔。

亚瑟甚至不愿瞧他一眼。

下一秒亚瑟被横空抱起，扔在床上。他吃了一惊，拂开额前的乱发，就看见英王的蓝眼睛，里头欲望的火焰被浇灭了，重新燃起的是愤怒。

啊。愤怒。亚瑟想。他有什么资格愤怒。

他看着那个人用力地分开自己的双腿，野蛮地进入他。

亚瑟仰起头，因痛苦而颤抖。那种被横批成两半的痛苦几乎要把他的灵魂撕碎，汗水混合着泪水从他眼里汹涌而出。但他没有出声。他拒绝出声。

身上的人并不好受，却依然像开拓领地一样地长驱直入，然后便大开大合地操干起他。在野兽一般的交媾之中没有人获得快感，只有鲜血从交合之处淌出来。这不是做爱，这是受刑。

好痛，真得好痛。亚瑟想，眼睛无法控制地上翻。为什么会这样。

他曾经也爱过身上的这个人。

他们会在盛夏的夜里做爱，仍由晨露打在彼此眼睑上，听知了声声叫着黎明。那个年轻的储君总会用那双蓝天一样清澈的眼睛望着他，眼里的爱意几乎盛不住，要满溢而出。他们会聊天，会谈笑，会一道射箭骑马，一道看戏，在汗水交融的亲密之时交换爱语。

他们曾在晚宴上偷偷溜出去，然后互相为对方开脱；他们曾在书房里一道读荷马，讨论奥德修斯和阿喀琉斯到底谁更幸运。亚瑟曾因羞赧而红脸，曾在马车里偷偷地牵对方的手，也曾唤那个王 “ 阿尔弗雷德 ” 。

是了，他叫阿尔弗雷德啊。是那个大帝的名字。

究竟是什么时候事情变成这个样子。

或许是他们在书房里为政事吵得面红耳赤的时候，或许是阿尔弗雷德一意孤行出兵开战的时候，或许是他看不惯虐待俘虏的手段私下放他们归去的时候。

又或者都不是，是更早。是当时的皇后看出端倪，劝他离开的时候，或是阿尔弗雷德第一次戴上那顶五光十色但沉重万分的金帽子，坐在高得遥远的王位上的时候，又或者是自己提出想要二人离开王宫一道私奔的时候。

也可能从一开始就是错的。可能从一开始他就不该爱上君王，不该入宫，不该在那个该死的下午站在温莎那片该死的树林里。

但无论怎样，都太晚了。

他已经不想再过这样的日子了。

突然他听见远远的有人在叫他。

有人叫他亚蒂。

那个人说，回来，亚蒂，你要去哪里。

他说一切还会和从前一样。

——“ 亚蒂！ ”

他睁开眼，看见那双蓝眼睛里噙满了泪。

亚瑟伸出手，拂去那些泪水，抱住了身上的人。

会和从前一样 …… 吗？

“ 王是不能哭的， ” 他听见自己讲。

一阵大风从窗户里呼啸进来，吹灭了桌上的两根蜡烛。

“ 夜深了。 ”


End file.
